Kurenai Rin
Second Lieutenant Kurenai Rin (紅 鈴, Kurenai Rin) is an Order User that works for the Dazaifu Central Bureau. She is an assassin, set out to kill Hoshimiya Eiji, but is later dominated under his Order.Big Order manga; Chapter 2, page 27 Appearance Kurenai Rin is a young girl with pink eyes and long, red hair worn as pigtails, tied by flowery pins. When working as a lieutenant, Rin dresses in a yellow-green military coat along with boots that extend up to her knees. Otherwise, she dresses in her high school uniform, which consists of a skirt overall along with a white sleeve shirt tucked underneath that only reach her elbows. Tied around her collar is a ribbon. Personality Kurenai Rin is an audacious and impulsive girl whose primary goal is to seek revenge against Hoshimiya Eiji for being the reason behind her parents' deaths.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 31 She is willing to resort to any means to kill him, and persistently attempts to through violent procedures such as stabbing Eiji in the hand with her sword.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 33 Even after being subjugated under Eiji's Bind Dominator, Rin continues to try to kill him, stating that although she is to obey him, she will never allow him to control her heart.Big Order manga; Chapter 3, pages 24-25 In addition, Rin is relatively ruthless towards others, as shown when she stabs Sena, Eiji's stepsister, in order to insure that Eiji will do as she wishes.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 46 She also harms her comrades, without any consideration for them, so that she can accomplish her own goals.Big Order manga; Chapter 3, pages 12-13 She also doesn't want anyone to kill Eiji but her making her a little bit of a Yandere but in a very different way. Plot Kurenai Rin enrolls in Hoshimiya Eiji's high school, and introduces herself to the class.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 20 After school, she approaches Eiji, and requests for his help in calling a locksmith. However when he is unsuspecting of her, she applies a stun gun against his back; rendering him unconscious.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, pages 23-26 When Eiji awakens in his living room, Rin, having bound his wrists together, announces that she is an assassin that has come for his life.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, pages 27-28 She reveals her knowledge of the fact that he has caused Great Destruction, saying that without the commands from her colleagues above, she would have been unable to get him.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, pages 29-30 While unsheathing her sword, she discloses that her parents have died in a fire due to the Great Destruction. For that reason, she holds a grudge against him.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, pages 30-31 Rin stabs him in the hand with her sword, and plans to deliver the final blow to avenge her deceased parents. But, the weapon is inexplicably reversed to her, penetrating her stomach. Eiji uses this to his advantage, and escapes.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, pages 32-37 captive.]] At the lobby of the Hoshimiya General Hospital, they reunite. However this time, Rin has managed to hold Sena as a hostage. She prevents Eiji from interrogating her about why she is still alive, stating that the real issue is his unidentified power. She arranges for them to meet at the rooftop, and ensures that he will come by piercing Sena through her front torso with her sword.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, pages 43-46 At the rooftop, Rin has orchestrated for a helicopter, equipped with a machine gun, to obliterate Eiji.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 55 Convinced that he has died, she pities that she ends up not knowing what his Order entails, but finds herself unintentionally healing Sena with her Rebirth Fire.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, pages 60-61 Eiji appears, having cast his Order upon her to coerce her in doing as he bids. She is unable to move her legs, and is soon to learn that she is in his domain.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, pages 62-65 .]] Nonetheless, Rin refuses to submit to him, activating a grenade.Big Order manga; Chapter 2, page 4 While regenerating, she again encounters Eiji, in the parking lot. She sets out to attack him, but is forced to evade the cars that are thrown at her.Big Order manga; Chapter 2, pages 14-19 Careful as to not step in his domain,Big Order manga; Chapter 2, page 19 she quickly notices that Eiji has taken control of her subordinates.Big Order manga; Chapter 2, page 23 Notwithstanding, she plans to blow herself along with him. But before she can perform as such, Eiji orders for her subordinates to suppress her with their shields, and to disarm her grenade.Big Order manga; Chapter 2, page 24-25 Soon after, he commands that Rin is not to leave his domain for the rest of her life, and prevents her from harming Sena nor him.Big Order manga; Chapter 2, page 27 Humiliated, Rin cries at having to suffer indignity.Big Order manga; Chapter 2, page 28 Eiji, in an attempt to console her, inadvertently commands that she is to be his partner in life.Big Order manga; Chapter 2, pages 28-29 She, however, concludes that by staying by his side, there will be an opportunity where she can kill him.Big Order manga; Chapter 2, pages 30-31 Suddenly, Abraham Louis Fran arrives, having captured Sena, and praises Rin as fit for the reconnaissance mission. He invites Rin and Eiji to the Dazaifu Central Bureau.Big Order manga; Chapter 2, pages 32-34 journey through the air vent.]] There, Rin aids Eiji in breaking out of prison.Big Order manga; Chapter 3, page 12 Since separating ways is impossible due to his Order, they travel together to retrieve Sena.Big Order manga; Chapter 3, pages 14-15 Rin deliberately leads him through an air vent to avoid detection as well as to kill him indirectly by a ricochet bullet. But, her plan is unsuccessful when the bullet plunges through her forehead instead. She lies that she has sensed enemies behind them.Big Order manga; Chapter 3, pages 18-20 Rin purposefully incites him to cross a dangerous pole to the other side, so that he may fall to his demise. However, she ends up falling herself.Big Order manga; Chapter 3, pages 21-22 Eiji tries to persuade her in giving up her goal of assassinating him, but she refuses. She says that it will be a protracted battle due to the circumstances, adding that she will never allow him to control her heart.Big Order manga; Chapter 3, pages 23-25 They reach a fork, where Rin advises Eiji to give up Sena due to the strong plausibility that Fran might kill him; she only permits herself to erase Eiji's existence.Big Order manga; Chapter 3, pages 26-27 However, he declines,Big Order manga; Chapter 3, page 27 divulging that Sena has only six months to live as a result of her blood disease.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, page 3 Acknowledging his resolution to rescue Sena, Rin informs Eiji of Fran's ability to stop time, and offers her assistance.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, pages 5-6 Subsequently, they barge in a room with Fran and Sena present. Rin tosses up three grenades to occupy Fran, while Eiji rushes toward him. However, due to their lack of experience in combat, Fran manages to overcome this obstacle. Rin observes as Eiji and Fran engage in a challenge to discern who would succumb first to the pressure and demolish the grenades.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, pages 8-13 .]] But then, the Group of Ten enters and terminates the battle. To reject her possible interference, Rin is restrained by soldiers.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, pages 14-15''Big Order'' manga; Chapter 4, page 21 Thus, she is forced to watch while seized as Hiiragi Yoshitsune reveals their plan to declare war and appoints Eiji as their ruler. Eiji binds the entire group under his command, and Rin declares that she must kill him.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, pages 25-31 Rin is incarcerated in a holding cell in an underground division of the Bureau. She demands to be released, when abruptly, by authoritative approval, she is granted freedom from the cell.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 4 Afterward, Rin intrudes into the telecommunication meeting with the prime minister, and attempts to destroy Eiji. Eiji shoots her through the forehead.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 35 Powers & Abilities Rebirth Fire, the Flame of Resurrection is the Order that belongs to Rin.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 51 Rebirth Fire renders its user fundamentally immortal. It accomplishes this by reviving Rin from seemingly fatal wounds, such as a sword through her stomach''Big Order'' manga; Chapter 1, page 37 or a bullet through her forehead.Big Order manga; Chapter 3, page 18 However, it is able to heal others as well, as indicated when Rin heals Sena's wound on her upper torso.Big Order manga; Chapter 3, page 61 Quotes * (To Hoshimiya Eiji) "My parents, they both died because of the Great Destruction ten years ago. They were caught in a fire! That is why I hold a 'grudge' against you. I am to inform you of it before I kill you."Big Order manga; Chapter 1, pages 30-31 * (To Hoshimiya Eiji) "Speaking of which, your third command was for me to 'become your companion', right? But I will never let you control my heart."Big Order manga; Chapter 3, page 25 References Category:Characters Category:Female characters